ore_ga_heroinefandomcom-20200215-history
Lea
is the Leviathan, a mythical creature created by the gods to be the "Strongest Beast" after Bahamut was sealed due to his arrogance until she was tricked after he took advantage of her loneliness. After being sealed, Levithan has since waited for a chance to exact her revenge where she encounters Namidare Rekka. Personality In order to avoid the same issues with Bahamut, Lea was imbued by God intelligence and self-restraint, allowing her to feel strong emotions. However, due to her strength, Lea was unable to form relationships with others and became isolated. Eventually, she would travel to the Hall of Sealing where Bahamut resided in hopes of finding companionship. As a result, Bahamut would take advantage of her lonliness and manipulate her into opening the seal before trapping her within instead. Because of her mistake, Lea would feel guilt and fear of Bahamut's potential destruction of the outside world, as well as rage and swear vengeance on her exploiter. But even after centuries of hatred, Lea would retain her compassion, rescuing Rekka and his friends after they too were betrayed by Bahamut. She would also become heavily relieved upon learning that the world had not been destroyed. Furthermore, despite their relatively short time together, Lea was even willing to sacrifice her life to allow Rekka and his company to escape from Bahamut's wrath. Appearance Lea's beast form is a giant white dragon resembling a serpent with wave patterns on the body and horns on her head, Furthermore, the Leviathan form has posses wings, a tail similar to a fan, and a golden contraption resembling headphones appear over the head. However, she can only maintain the form as long as she has enough power. When Lea does not possess enough energy, she transforms into a mature woman will blue eyes and long wavy red hair, as well as a large busom. She also normally ties the lower part of her hair with a striped band. For her initial attire, Lea wore an ornamental dark skin form-fitting combat suit that covered her entire body that contains a white loincloth, middle finger ring and neck band. Chronology Past After God sealed away Bahamut, Lea was created as Leviathan, the Strongest Beast, to serve as the king of beasts until the end of the world as an offering. In order to avoid the same issues with Bahamut, she had also been imbued with the qualities of intelligence and compassion. As such, Lea would live peacefully for a time period, but due to her enormous strength, she became isolated from others as well. Unable to tolerate the loneliness, Lea would travel to Jizu Village where Bahamut had been sealed with the hope that he would become her companion. However, the Perfect Beast would take advantage of her feelings and deceive her into releasing the seal out of pity. Upon escaping, Bahamut would seal Lea instead, causing her to regret her mistake and fear for the world's safety. As time passed slowly in the sealed world, Lea would grow weaker, but still maintained a strong grudge against Bahamut for centuries, waiting for an opportunity to exact her revenge. Although her attempts to break out of the seal was futile, she managed to open a small portal but was still unable to escape. However, dirt would ocassionally appear from the hole, but recently, dark matter materials also arrived, allowing to slowly regain some of her strength. Abilities As the Leviathan, Lea possesses exceptional physical and magical apititude, particularly the ability to transform into her beast manisfestation. Due to the colossal nature of the form, Lea is able to easily overwhelm most adversaries with her size and raw power. Her sharp claws, teeth, and horns further increases her offensive capabilities, while the wings allows her to fly, extending her mobility. Additionally, Lea can control and manipulate water for both offense and defensive purposes, such as summoning geysers of water to strike her opponent or forming a shield to protect herself from an attack. Also, in order to communicate with others, Lea can use telepathy speak directly to individuals, as long as she has enough strength. In order to maintain her mythical state, she requires a large amount of energy, preferably from dark matter, which can heal any injuries inflicted on her beforehand. Nevertheless, even debilitated, Lea is still capable of powerful feats such as opening a small portal to the real world from the Sealed Space. However, after defeating Bahamut, a majority of Lea's power had diminished, rendering herself closer to a human. Notably, as an offering for God, the flesh of her Leviathan form is considered to be quite delicious and will never decompose. Relationships Rekka Namidare '- Prior to meeting, Rekka had assumed that Lea was the Beast that Defied God, unsuspectingly allying himself with Baa, the true culpirt. Likewise, Lea was also initially hostile towards him during their first encounter with one another. Nevertheless, Rekka would attempt to prevent her demise upon learning of her Heroine status, while she would later rescue him after Bahamut's betrayal. Although, Lea would continue to remain suspicious, she would eventually lower her guard towards him after learning that Bahamut had not ravaged the world. After learning the truth, the two would cooperate to defeat the Perfect Beast. However, desiring penance, Lea had resolved to sacrifice herself to rectify her previous mistake, but Rekka would refuse to allow her to follow through, promising the Strongest Beast of his support. As such, Lea is quite grateful towards Rekka, willing to prioritize his safety over hers and stating that he was special to her. Rivals 'Tsumiki Nozomuno - 'During her imprisonment in the Sealed World, Lea had attempted to escape by creating a portal, although the opening was too small. However, Tsumiki would discover the hole during her childhood; later, she would use the strange phenomenon as a garbage disposal for her failed creations for Food Champion. Notably, Tsumiki's cooking resembled Dark Matter which Lea would use to slowly regain her strength. The two would formally meet ater Lea and Rekka defeated Bahamut which rendered Lea closely to a human. Lea occassionally visits Nozomiya to sample some of Tsumiki's creations to help Rekka avoid sampling too much of her food. 'Tetra Metra Retra - Mistakenly assuming that Lea was the Beast that Defied God, Tetra, along with Rekka, had unknowningly allied with the true culprit Baa. As such, Lea was initially hostile towards her, but the two would nevertheless join together after learning of the truth. While they normally treat one another in a cordial manner, Tetra can occassionally become envious of Lea's figure, but even moreso after developing feelings for Rekka. Concepts Character Lea_Rekka_Baa_concept_LN.jpg|Human Lea_leviathan_concept_LN.jpg|Leviathan Trivia *Lea's identity as the Leviathan is based on the legendary creature of the same name from Jewish and Biblical mythology. In both traditions, the Leviathan is depected as a large sea serpent that rules over the oceans."Leviathan Dragon of the Sea." Leviathan: Giant Sea Monsters of Myth and Legend, Leviathans : Lady Gryphon's Mythical Realm. Mythical Realm, n.d. Web. 04 Mar. 2017. References Category:Character Category:Female Category:Heroine Category:Mythical Beast Category:Earth